Version/9.5
Features * Loot V2: Build Weapon Update ** Build Weapons are now in line with Loot V2. They will now generate with only Hero- or Defense-focused Stats. *** Build Passives that enhance defenses should generate only with Defense-focused Stats. *** Build Passives that enhance combat/heroes should generate only with Hero-focused Stats. * The Winter Event has been turned off. * The “Ready Up” sound effect will play inside the Inventory/Forge when other players ready up. Thanks for the suggestion, u/capSAR273 and many others! * Players can now skip the final build phase on the Harbinger boss battle. Balance * Nightmare IV difficulty reduced for 1-, 2- and 3-player matches. This change affects Nightmare End Game and Nightmare Incursions. * Increased the drop rates on the Ramparts Incursion weapons. * Heroes using weapons with splash damage were gaining the full Critical Damage bonus for every target hit, even if the initial hit only did 1 damage due to falloff. Crit Damage is now a % bonus so it proportionately scales all Hero Damage. The splash damage from crits now also falls off the further away an enemy is from the point of impact. Bug Fixes * The Defense Preview (when a defense is selected but not yet placed) will now display a defense’s true range, taking into account any Skill Spheres, passives or stat points that affect range. * Fixed a bug where the Dragolich debuff stacks across multiple players. * There is another debuff stacking bug associated with the Dragolich that we have planned to fix in an upcoming patch. * Fixed a bug where pets would gain pet affection if you lost a wave. You will need to win the wave to gain affection. * Pet-based attacks and abilities will now target the Harbinger. * Fixed a bug where players could spam G on a phase transition to immediately skip the Build Phase. * The Prince's ship cannons will now damage the Harbinger’s cannons. * Fixed a bug where players were able to damage the Harbinger before Phase 1 starts by looking through at his health bar that is visible. * The Harbinger will no longer lose his arm if you send him into Build Phase while knocking him off his cannon or destroying his cannon. * Air enemies no longer get stuck (or taking very long to exit) inside the northeast air spawner on Greystone Plaza. * Changed the description of the Fight Me Not Sphere to say X% Damage instead of X% Extra Damage. * Fixed an issue where occasionally a player’s gem total would not load when loading into the Social Tavern. * Fixed a bug where players were able to build on top of the Prince’s cannons. * Fixed a tooltip issue with the currently Monthly Mission. * Fixed an animation issue with the Harbinger in the final Combat Phase. * Fixed an issue that could stop players from readying up in Onslaught. * Damaging the Harbinger’s cannons now has an associated sound effect. * Fixed an issue where the “Transform Egg” button did not indicate a sale if one was available. * Fixed an issue where Orc Skeletons were falling through the ground in Temple of the Necrotic. * Fixed a collision issue with pet attacks. * Fixed a bug where the sellback value of items for sale in the Blacksmith and Relic shops was the same as the purchase price. * Fixed an issue where the Crystalline Saber and the Harbinger Weapons were not displaying their names properly. * Fixed a text issue with the Player Kick menu. * Fixed a text issue with the “Get More Pet Slots” button. * Fixed a VFX issue with the Steampunktress’ foot rocket in the Costume Shop. * Fixed a VFX issue with the Harbinger Apprentice weapon. * Fixed an animation issue with the Harbinger’s cape. * Fixed a text issue on the Prince’s cannons. * Fixed a collision issue in the Tavern. * Adjusted SFX and VFX when you knock the Harbinger out of Meteor Strike. * Fixed a UI issue when purchasing a new Inventory Bag. * Fixed an issue where when Defense Crit Damage was the 2nd or 3rd stat on an item, the text extended beyond the frame of the tooltip. Other Notes * We'd like to try something new this week. If there's a bug or an issue you'd like to see fixed in an upcoming weekly patch, please head to this thread on our subreddit and let us know! Category:Versions